Curious George: Curious George Flies a Kite/From Scratch Credits (2006)
Based on the Book by Margaret & H.R. Rey "Curious George Flies a Kite" Written by Joe Fallon Directed by Scott Heming Storyboard by Phil Weinstein "From Scratch" Written by Sandra Willard Directed by Scott Heming Storyboard by Kirk Hanson Featuring the Voice of William H. Macy as the Narrator Executive Producers Ron Howard Brian Grazer Executive Producer Universal Ellen Cockrill Executive Producer WGBH Carol Greenwald Executive Producers David Kirschner Joe Shapiro Developed for Television by Joe Fallon Executive in Charge of Production Tom Ruzicka Supervising Director Jeff McGrath Story Editor Joe Fallon Producer Patty Jausoro Voice Direction and Casting by Susan Blu Featuring the Voice Talents of Frank Welker Curious George Jeff Bennett The Man with the Yellow Hat Jim Cummings Chef Pisghetti, Jumpy Squirrel Kath Soucie Mrs. Quint, Mrs. Renkins Annie Mumolo Bill Susan Silo Nettie Pisghetti, Marie Curie Debi Derryberry Gnocchia, Greta Rolanda Watts Professor Wiseman Masasa Moyo Carole Music by Nick Nolan Main Title Theme Music and Lyrics by Rocco Gagliese Steve D'Angelo Terry Tompkins Performed by Dr. John Co-Produced by Eggplant and Dr. John Educational Advisor Karen Worth Production Coordinators Scott Fuselier Christine Thomas Nancy Lai Design Coordinator Paul Trandahl Production Assistant Richard David Character Designers Jerry Richardson Andy Schuhler Jeff Johnson Prop Designer Susan Crossley Keith Wong Background Layouts Jim Schlenker Lisa Souza Background Color Design Jill Daniels Fantasy Sequences Designer Susan Crossley Color Stylist Carol Berke Timing Directors Brian Ray Debbie Baber-Bonzon John Cataldi Ron Myrick Animation Checker Marisha Konwicka Animatics Andy Haug Gina Kowerko Editor Kirk DeMorest Executive in Charge of Post Production Barbara Beck Post Production Coordinator Brant Hawes For WGBH Producer Jacqui Deegan Coordinating Producer/Busienss Director Paul Riggins Associate Producers Sarah Crossley Naomi Greenwald Production Coordinator Betsy Gartell Pre-Production Sound by Studiopolis Post Production Sound Services Provided by Advantage Audio Supervising Sound Editor Bob Poole Dialogue Editor Robbi Smith Re-Recording Mixers Fil Brown Melissa Ellis Animation Production by Toon City Animation, Inc. For Toon City Animation Supervising Animation Director Russ Mooney Technical Director Alex Misalucha Production Manager Jonathan Tinsay Copyright 2006 Universal Studios Licensed by Universal Studios Licensing, LLP. Curious George and related Characters Created by by Margaret and H.A. Rey, are copyrighted and trademarked by Houghton Miffin Company and used under license. All Rights Reserved County of first publication: United States of America Universal Studios Is the author of this Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. The Characters and incidents portrayed and the names used herein are fictitious, and any similarity to the name, characters, or history of any person is entirely coincidental and unintentional. A Production of Imagine Entertainment WGBH Boston Universal Animation Studios This Program Partially Funded by PBS Kids Category:PBS Kids Category:Universal Animation Studios Category:End Credits Category:PBS Category:Imagine Entertainment Category:WGBH Boston